Carver's Rancid Seed
by angnheadly
Summary: MA Might be the first Darkspawn slash story? Carver/M Hawke, Slash/incest ...Very over the top Carver/M Hawke sex scene, after Carver is returned from the Darkspawn his tastes have become even more extreme and Hawke loves to indulge. Very derogatory towards the pairing more a sick romp than anything. Written for fun I take no responsibility for it making you ill. Enjoy.


**Oh wow! I forgot how over the top this is! I was prompted to write this after Wyldehart shared a loving Carver/Hawke story and in a discussion with my twin TropicalFool I said how I could never write that pairing in a loving or romantic style, i joked that mine would go more like...**

**Love as always to my inspirational friends and my beautiful girlfriend.**

**Carver's rancid seed**

''Harder'' grunted Hawke, ''push harder''

''I'm trying'' Carver's voice was tinged with that familiar whinging tone Hawke knew only too well. Holding in a sigh he didn't want his brother to hear he reached around to his thickly furred hole, gripping one cheek he pulled making himself more accessible, ''Better?'' he felt a damp stabbing through the wiry hair, as Carver attempted to find his way in.

''No...i cant...'' Carver's voice trailed off, the whine in full effect now.

Hawke turned slowly, gripping his own phallus the veins standing out almost as thick as a man's finger in places he tugged a few times then let go, allowing Carver to see the full size of him. His cock resembled the lower part of a man's leg more than anything, almost as long and certainly as thick it was a rare occasion that he could find a hole...male, female, sibling...any that could accommodate him. Carver has always been his bitch, since there youngest days when Hawke's dick had first started to twitch at the sight of his younger siblings childsized buttocks, he'd taken him first in their bedroom one long hot sunny day when both their ages had been in single digits, Carvers face pressed against the sheets, a wad of fabric stuffed into his mouth and later up his arse after Hawke had finished burying his length into him, time and time again it happened and although Carver whined that it hurt, that mother may see the blood, that he couldn't poo for days after, he always left his own slick yellow stain on the bed.

It was this familiar yellow discharge Hawke was looking at now. Carver sat on the edge of the bed a sulky look on his arrogant yet bovine face, holding his dripping cock.

Hawke repressed a shudder staring at the deformed cock in his brother's hand like a diseased fungus growing deep in a damp untended forest its shaft was long, pale and glistening topped with a mushroom fat head the size of a man's fist. It was a horrified fascination that held him, had him longing for the feel of this candle like phallus punching into him.

''What is it? Is something wrong, why can't you, you know?'' he sat down next to his brother and reached over stroking one finger around the base of the head, a thick mixture of old smeg and fatty lube coating his finger, Carver rarely washed and since his capture...Hawke didn't think he'd washed even after the Genlocks had finished with him and let him go.

Carver twitched irritably, although his maggoty cock grew a little with his brothers ministrations, he looked down at the floor, ''Genlocks'' he whispered his voice breathy with longing ''I know I shouldn't but...'' his voice trailed off.

Hawke wondered if the rumours were true, that Genlocks had larger barbed cocks, no one who'd been taken by them had ever made it out alive before, but Carver...Carver who was used to Hawke's length ripping into him, maybe he could.

Leaning against his brother Hawke gripped Carver tighter and took his fat fleshly earlobe between his teeth, biting down he licked the waxy orifice whispering ''Did you like it, did you like them fucking you with their barbed cocks?''

The answer was in the groan Carver let out, his plaque coated teeth biting down on his rubbery bottom lip a hiss of foetid air escaping, his cock stiffened further a drop of yellow precum dripping onto Hawke's bare foot it stung a little, sizzling and they both looked down at the reddening circle around it, ''your changing'' Hawke watched the liquid, desire coursing through him, to feel the burn deep inside him...coating him.

He kissed Carver forcing himself to ignore the stench of his brothers breath, like falling into a refuse pile on the hottest day in Darktown , ''tell me, what is it you need''

Carver groaned his mouth against Hawke's, guilt filled him at the thought of what he needed, what he most desired, ''there cocks'' he shuddered and another drop of sizzling fluid dripped onto Hawke's foot, its renewed burn stealing him to put up with the taste of Carver a little longer.

''There sharp, barbed cocks, ripping and tearing into me, like yours only so much...'' he trailed off shamefaced.

''Like mine, but more intense?''

''Maker yes, so so much more intense, like having Fenris fist you with his armour on'' Hawke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, Carvers lust for Fenris and his spiked arms was a fetish he'd known for some time, but given that Fenris wouldn't spit on Carver if he was on fire and may even stop to roast marshmallows made it laughably unlikely. Hell even Hawke hid his desire for Carver well, ashamed of his low grade idiotic warrior brother, Carvers innate stupidity made it easy to come up with lies and excuses as to why they couldn't be seen together in public and could only meet when others were out of town.

''I have this, I've been using it when I couldn't see you, since...since I got back'' Carver rose and walked clumsily on his flat feet to a chest, pulling a Briarwood club the same length and width as his arm out, its trademark knots and whorls so easily sharpened for maximum damage now filed down slightly, still sharp and ridged but without the cutting edge it was known for.

Hawke took the club from his brother and examined it, he had never spoken about his time with the Genlock's, it was a moons turn since he'd come stumbling bloodied, bruised and unwilling to talk back from the deeproads he'd been taken in. Hawke ran his hand along the wood concentrating. Letting the feel of the long dormant life of the wood in his hand come to the surface, drawing on his earth magic he let his mind manipulate the wood holding his other hand above it, feeling the spikes and whorls move till they formed a spiny ridge down the back of the club, like a Dragons barbed tail or some long extinct creature.

Letting the magic go he opened his eyes and saw Carver, slack jawed and openly drooling, a thick line of spittle hanging from his chin, ''I take it this is what a Genlock's cock looks like then, little brother?''

''Yes, Maker yes'' the spittle quivered then fell unnoticed by Carver onto the floor. Hawke wiped the remaining drool from his brothers chin and swirled it round the head of his brothers now fully erect cock, ''tell me'' Hawke asked, ''tell me what they did to you'' he moved his hand down over the vast head and stroked the skinny shaft, the wrinkled foreskin, baggy around his length, unable now to cover the bulbous head let forth any array of foul and unwashed odours with each manipulation, despite his disgust Hawke savoured the scents and breathed deeply knowing that soon his brothers diseased member would be pumping its seed deep into his willing body.

Carver sighed and shuddered, a thick yellowish drop leaking from him, glistening like pus from a septic wound in the lamplight, ''They fucked me'' he moaned from the memories and Hawke's caress's ''all of them, they kept me in a cell, tied, bent, spread, to a table and would fuck me, my cock hanging from the edge untouched by most, although some...'' he took a deep breath, ''some would tease me with their mouths, the pointy sharp teeth and cold tongues as I was being fucked, others watching all touching themselves waiting for me, for their turn''

''And you took it, you survived?'' Hawke's curiosity overtook his lust for a minute, no one ever survived being taken for pleasure by the Darkspawn, even though they had a strange respect for those they had fucked and would release them, the victims of their lust barely lived more than a few bleeding hours while the taint or internal injuries took them.

Carver laughed, ''After you, the barbs where just a extra tease, like those long nails I like you to use'' his eyes took on a confused faraway look as he remembered ''but they had drugs, poultices to stop the bleeding and heal and liquid, bitter liquid that made every dark touch feel like the greatest pleasure'' he took the club from Hawke's hands and ran his own down it, groaning loudly his beady eyes rolling back into his head, ''Fuck me with this Garrett, fuck me like they did'' his voice took on that whining tone that made Hawke want to fuck his slack mouth just to stop him talking, although he'd learnt long ago that Carver was all teeth and gagging when he tried to force his cock past those pursed sulking lips.

''I think we can come up with something better'' Hawke smiled a snide twist to his mouth as he rose grabbing tie back's from two corners of his bed, ''up, onto the bed, on your hands and knees'' he commanded rapping the small of his brothers back with the ridged end of the club eliciting a gasp from him as he complied.

Faced with his brothers exposed rear Hawke nearly backed out, only the persistent ache in his groin and the knowledge that he had no other ...well not quite, outlet for his lusts stopping him from drawing his sword and lopping his brothers head off.

Carvers entrance was scabbed, so heavily crusted with thick black scabs oozing clear and pustulous matter that he could barely see the hole, pulling his glove on he touched a loose looking flake on the outskirts, pushing a finger under, lifting it, to his surprise the skin underneath was fresh, pink and glowing, ''is this from them?'' he asked as he grabbed a washcloth from the basin and wetted it wiping the scabs and matter away till nearly all were gone and his brothers hole was left, pink, exposed, raw looking.

''yes, well them and me, the club it's not easy to use on yourself, but the wounds yes, from them'' Carvers eyes rolled back into his head as he said 'them' and a dreamy lost look came over his face.

''Didnt you say they healed you, with poultices?''

Carver looked down at the floor, mumbling, ''I asked them to stop, near the end, before they released me, the pleasure as they broke through...

Watching his brothers gleaming pink hole as he spoke, it quivered and opened a little in excitement, as if inviting him in a drop of yellow fluid bubbled out, Hawke pulled his ruined glove of and touched the shiny skin, Carver gasped at the touch, bucking his arse upwards the hole gaping open like some sea creature hungry in the tide, he slid his finger around in the thick yellow mess, the sting less effective on a tougher part of his body, pushing his finger into his brothers gaping chasm he quickly added another and another as Carver bucked begging for more.

Carver was wet inside the thick yellow liquid gooshing out around Hawke's fingers, ''what is this he asked, plunging his little finger into his brother to join the others, ''Darkspawn come'' his words came out slowly, the task of feeling pleasure and talking too much for him '' I saved it, held it inside me and when they had finished with me for the day and had untied me id...id squirt it all out into a pot, I wanted to keep it, to save the burn for when I was free to enjoy it. He gestured over to a small rough clay pot over by his clothes, withdrawing his hand to Carvers petulant whines he walked over and peered inside the nearly full pot, a heady sharp musky odour came from it, as he bent his head over a familiar stinging sensation hit his eyes and nose, like a Antivan chilli he thought, turning back he tried to ignore the sulky look on Carvers face as he unsuccessfully tried to fist his own asshole, ''this is there come? And you're using it as lube'' he asked, Carver nodded 'mewing' pathetically as he failed to reach his goal, walking back Hawke thrust his entire fist into Carver the gasp shutting him up, moving his arm back and forth in slow rotations he continued ''and your come, yours is changing, becoming like there's?''

Carver nodded, unable to form coherent words as his brother delved deep inside him.

Withdrawing his arm, Hawke took up the club, Carvers greedy glazed eyes following its movements, placing the blunt tip at his brothers wet hole he asked ''barbs up or down?''

''Up'' Carvers voice was thick with spittle and it ran freely down his chin as he continued ''there barbs are up, so up please, up like my many lovers cocks Hawke''

Pushing the blunt end against his brothers well used hole, Hawke pushed slowly, there was only a little resistance till the head popped in, followed by Carvers mews, begging and protests as Hawke ignored him and plunged ahead, the barbs catching, making small tears that dripped blood down Carvers hanging ballsack, grabbing the rope tie backs Hawke made a tight knot around the club buried a elbows length in Carver looping it around his dripping cock and balls he tied it to the other rope which he pulled tight around his waist jerking his cock upwards, fixing the knot at the back he took the remaining length hanging from the club and pulling hard pushing the club a inch deeper in a squealing writhing Carver he tied it off around the waist loop, standing back he admired his handiwork, his brother was impaled with no escape every twist and turn dug the barbs in further making more blood leak from his abused hole, not enough to require healing but enough to make his own cock twitch and dance, long neglected it now begged for attention.

Hawke wondered if Carver had the space for them both, if he could fit his own ridged cock, not dissimilar to the club into his brother as well, he lifted the barbed wood pushing a finger into the gap, then another, Carver screamed silently as the barbs dug into him, the blood dripping faster now, Hawke took his cock in hand and pushed slowly, very slowly into small gap underneath, it was tight, so very tight, gritting his teeth he pushed till nearly a third of his length was buried alongside the club, the blood running freely down Carvers legs as he chewed at the bedcoverings sweat marring the fine linens along with his teeth.

Hawke allowed himself the pleasure of a few short thrusts, relishing in the tightness, the hot warmth caressing him, the salty tang of blood in the air, he quivered and made himself withdraw before he lost all reason and plunged ahead fucking his brother to death, another time perhaps...if the taint overtook Carver or he grew simply to annoying. Waving a hand nonchalantly over his brothers stretched bloody hole, he healed the worst of the tears, leaving some for both his and Carvers pleasure.

Carver was still squealing into the bedsheets, writhing in both pain and pleasure, taking the hair at the back of his head Hawke pulled his protesting brother to his feet, looking at the vacant slack jawed face Hawke gave him a little shake then slapped him not to gently on the cheek, ''are you ready to fuck me now'' he asked his voice becoming deeper as he took his bloodied cock in hand, roughly stoking it, the dried blood flaking onto the floor, mixing with the precum leaking freely from the ridged head, a slick pink mess lubing the heavily veined shaft, throwing back the spoiled bedcover with his other hand and a snort of disgust, Hawke bent over the bed ''use your blood to lube me'' he grunted ''I read that somewhere and I've wanted to do it ever since'' he turned his head to see Carver stood there, silent, rapturous his heavy lidded eyes almost rolled back, showing the white as he held his top heavy cock.

''its feeeeelsssss soooooo goood'' Carver hissed in a low voice starting to rock back and forth in tiny movements, each one sending more blood cascading down his balls, he cupped them and held a handful of the red liquid out over his brothers arse, dripping it down the crack of him, watching it cling the to the hairs, he pushed one finger in ''more'' he hissed Hawke.

Carver dripped another thick handful of warm blood over his brother ass, three fingers now pushing the blood into him

''Fuck me now, coat your cock with your own blood and fuck me hard'' Hawke bit down on his lip, ''and don't stop till I come, no matter what''

Doing as his brother requested Carver slicked his cock thickly with blood and plunged straight in, the loud 'pop' as the fist sized head slipped inside Hawke's body drowned out by his screams and begs to stop, that he couldn't take no more, that Carver was too big, sweat dripped from his brow as he protested, his hand tugging at his cock, Carver ignored him, whether by obedience or self satisfying stupidity he plunged away, fucking his brother harder and deeper, plunging his fat head all the way in till he could reach no further, sucking wet fart noises escaped from Hawke's hole as the rest of Carvers not unimpressive length failed to meet up with the impressive girth of his head.

Throwing his head back in a loud cry Carver arched his back pulling the tied club just that little bit deeper into him, he bucked pumping his rancid seed deep into his brother, the hot stinging burn pushing Hawke over the edge his come jetting out over the bed.

Collapsing together they lay panting on the bed, Hawke face down in his own come, the burn of his brother deep inside him, the comforting weight of Carver atop him, the warm drip on his thigh of his brothers blood, no matter how stupid and stubborn how pig ignorant and annoying Carver could be it was worth keeping him around just for the sex, already his sated cock was wondering how it would feel to fuck Carvers Darkspawn lubed ass, how the come would sting and burn his sensitive head.

He lay, quite content pondering other possibilities, even more debauched fantasies involving his willing brother until a harsh snore echoed in his ear, followed by a rumbling fart as Carvers cock shrunk back down to its puny size, leaving him empty, he flicked his shoulder up rolling Carver onto the bed, the shock from landing on the club end waking him up with a jolt, untying the whimpering sibling he quickly healed him after pulling the club out with a wince, Craver crawled up onto the bed, messy, healed and happy he grinned stupidly up at Garrett as his older brother tucked a sheet around him and pushed a sleeping draught into his hand to drink, ''can we do this again soon?'' Carver asked holding the bloodied club to him like a beloved teddy.

''Yes, always, now sleep and heal little brother, soon I promise.'' Hawke watched Carvers eyes close as the draught took effect, prising the club out of his hands he walked to the wardrobe and pushed a combination of panels the rear of the wardrobe sliding away completely, Hawke walked silently along the twisting corridors until he unlocked a heavily barred door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him he leant with his back against it, holding the club in one hand, stroking the length with the other, ''this'' he stepped forward addressing the figure chained to the wall by a thick iron collar on a short chain ''this is what you need to get used to'' he threw the club down next to a half empty pot of cheap fat used for lube and a variety of carved phallus, none quite as big as Hawke's cock.

Turning to walk away a melodic voice rang out ''The Maker will surely free me, his love and kindness will make you set me free''

Stopping Hawke turned to face the female figure now busy wiping the gore from the club with straw ''I doubt it Leliana, your annoying but you're not nearly as annoying as Carver''.


End file.
